While You Sleep
by AppleKillers
Summary: [KuroFai]Kurogane thoughts about he & Fay's tangled fate while Fai was asleep at Nihon country. He was confused about his priority of protection. Tomoyo hime helps. Finally, Kurogane decide to make it clear. At the end, it was between bond or separation.


Title : **While you SleeP**

Author : HoNoO nO YouSeI

Pairings/Chara : KuroFai coz' they're LOVE!! There's Tomoyo hime coz' she's supposed to be the fan girl.. hahahaha

Go on with the Story….v

**While You Sleep**

Un

'_The One from Two_'

He didn't know since when he got another person. He used to devote himself to one person, the one and only Tomoyo Hime. He never thought of any possibilities that he may find another person to be with him.

And yet now, he was on the side of the blond's futon and he wouldn't say that he's worrying about that certain blond, who is definitely not his hime. He kept looking at the man laying on the futon.

He is home, but he had a feeling that it wouldn't be long. Ironically, it was his wish from the start. He travels to go home. But between those times that he spend with the kids and this man. He could no longer know which his priority is. He reaches out to touch the blond. But he pause mid air, seeing his hand no longer his own.

His hands is cold now, it could wake the man. He continues to watch Fay, or Yuui, whatever that he may be named. He try remember since when that their world start to tangle. I could be from the very first time he see the mage, or maybe when he sees his plastic smile, or maybe between the tease. But at the end, he couldn't find any reason behind their connection.

It happens unnoticed, suddenly he thinks of the blond as his one. He will live as long as Fay is alive, and Fay literary was bound to Kurogane too. But when it comes to their hearth, Kurogane feels like he's been walking on a thread. He feels like the blond will going to pass before his eyes without him knowing. He felt somehow uneasy every time he thinks about that.

Kurogane knows that Fay already sacrifice anything that was left on him. Fay literary have nothing left for him to fight for, except the kids maybe. Every time Kurogane feels like he wants to protect the mage, he ends up being rescued. Still, everything that he knows about the mage slowly makes him want to protect him more. Suffocate him until the point of unbearable.

The door slid open behind Kurogane, Tomoyo hime step in and sees her guardian seems troubled, she knows something was happening, she came closer and touched Kurogane's shoulder. She hasn't seen him for a while, but it was obvious that this Kurogane was different from the Kurogane that she once knew.

_Kurogane now…knows how to love…_

"He cries you know." She spoke.

"Eh?" He brought his head up to met Tomoyo's eyes.

"Fay-san is crying back then, when I find you and your companion when you first reach Nihon. He cried by your side, he cried when we want to took you here. He even refuse to leave your side when you're still unconscious. He was worried about you." Kurogane stayed silent. He couldn't imagine that he could possibly make the mage cried.

"I know what you feel about him Kurogane. Nobody needs a dream gazer power to see that. And I'm sure Fay-san feels the same. It's about time for you to be happy, I'm already happy as much as I am now. I don't need your protection anymore." Then she give a soothing smile towards him and Fay before she left both of them alone, and it was silent… for the longest time at last Kurogane feel relieved. And he finally knows who matters the most for him.

_He finally found his true 'One'. _

He finally rose from his spot. But that was the time that Fay open his eyes. He grabbed Kurogane's kimono bottom by instinct, signaling Kurogane to stay.

"Kuro..." Fay whisper sleepily.

_I want to protect you...stupid mage  
_

Kurogane decided that this is the time to settled this once for all...

TBC...

* * *

Author's Note…

Feels like I'm only stating the obvious!! But KuroFai slowness really kills me!! Hahahahah

It's be a loooonnnnggg time since I write. This is my second fic…

So please give me mercy and revieeww!! Sorry for the bad English too!! TT

There will be another chapter. I hope I could write it soon. v

HoNoo no YousEi


End file.
